Talk:Merryweather Mesa
Rename should be renamed to "Mesa (Off-Road)" OreoToast555(Talk)(Sandbox) 02:28, December 8, 2013 (UTC) This page should be in the vehicle list Well, when selecting another vehicle in the "GTA V" vehicles, this page is not in the list, but why? (AndreEagle17 (talk) 15:57, June 21, 2014 (UTC)) Move/Merge I disagree with moving/merging, this version is different enough to deserve its own article, but i'll do like WildBrick does, here's points to merge and points not to merge: Resons not to merge: *Different body style, including wheels, framework and acessories (spare tire for an example) *Different performance, slower and stronger than the regular mesa *Different categories (Regular Mesa is a SUV and Merryweather Mesa is Off-road) *Regular Mesa is civilian and common, Merryweather Mesa belongs to a private army and it's very rare Reasons to merge: *Same brand and vehicle model *Same in-game name Therefore I think it shouldn't be merged (talk) 13:08, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :If the various different models of Police Cruiser are going to stay as separate pages, I think this should to.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 13:36, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :Agree with above. The pages should stay separate. "DISPLAYTITLE" does a good job anyway - the page is still really called "Merryweather Mesa" (even though only "Mesa" is displayed) so searching for this variant won't be a problem. 17:10, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Problem solved :) (talk) 18:32, December 10, 2014 (UTC) It's Leon Davis who suggested the move/merge, so you should ask for his opinion. 18:35, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Well, he didn't say anything yet but i'm almost (if not completely) sure he will agree with the idea of keeping this page separete with a DisplayTitle saying "Mesa" (talk) 21:17, December 10, 2014 (UTC) I don't really agree. All vehicles in game that have shared names they are variants on the actual page. The arguement of already added modifications could fall under the same situation with the Dubsta II, which appears in the variants section of Dubsta. Leo68 (talk) 02:02, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :But the Merryweather variant of the Mesa is more than just a simple facelift of the standard version, as is the case with those other examples you cite. It's significantly altered and, perhaps more importantly, has very different handling characteristics to the basic Mesa. I think it's different enough that it should keep it's own page. 09:41, December 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Per Leigh Burne. There are major differences between the Mesa and the MER Mesa, while Dubsta II is only a Dubsta with a couple of mods. There's enough to say about this variant to give it a page while making a page for the Dubsta II is like if we had to create a page for each possible player-customized car. 09:48, December 11, 2014 (UTC) ::: Well, it's just like if we merge Interceptor with Police Cruiser, as both of them are called "Police cruiser" and both are made by Vapid, or if we merge Blazer with Hot Rod Blazer, we only merge the vehicles if they are not that different, like the two Oracles and the two Ballers, they are different in appearence, but they share the same performance, despite the fact that the Oracle 2 is slightly faster than the Oracle XS, but this is because the Oracle 2 is a newer generation, yet, they shouldn't be separete, the civilian Mesa and the Merryweather Mesa as I said, one is a normal, civilian, stock SUV and the other is a highly modified, armed forces vehicle and Off-road Jeep, there's a huge difference between them. (talk) 11:22, December 11, 2014 (UTC) As the "voting" is 1 "Yes"/4 "No", I'm removing the Moving suggestion from the page. 11:36, December 11, 2014 (UTC) The Merryweather Mesa and Minor Turbulence Has anyone noted that you can get a MM from this mission, provided you survive the fall and the vehicle itself is still operable after the dive? Varesse, Ultimate Gunzerker (talk) 18:16, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :I'd be curious to know how do you land the Mesa unscathed. 18:19, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :: As Rain pointed out, i'd love to see how it is possible to land the Merry Mesa without wrecking/exploding it. AndreEagle17 18:27, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :::Well the first time I landed it, I used a mod to give the car a bit more thrust (as it was heading for the water). Other than that, I used nothing else to land. I am trying to replicate the same thing without mods, but I am having trouble (due to dying constantly). Varesse, Ultimate Gunzerker (talk) 18:47, May 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yes, with mods. But I hardly think that without modding an average Mesa can stand the impact. Considering you're forced to jump at high altitude. 18:51, May 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::It survived the impact without any actual modifications to the vehicle itself - via program or just slapping increased upgrades on it. I think there is a designated killzone surrounding the town itself, as I just barely managed to reach the very edge of the shore (and land on all four tires) and still exploded and died. The first time I did it, I gave it a boost mid-fall and it barely took any damage when landing. Varesse, Ultimate Gunzerker (talk) 18:59, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :::::If there's a cheat code to make vehicles stronger, maybe that could help? GMRE (talk) 19:27, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :::::There doesn't seem to be one, but maybe the "Moon Gravity" one could do something? GMRE (talk) 19:30, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :::::My game just crashed, but I'll try it with max armor. Granted, making it to the shore line is not an easy feat. If it still doesn't survive, I am going to try and survive in a tougher vehicle, a tank maybe. If that doesn't work, I'll try what you suggested, GMRE. Varesse, Ultimate Gunzerker (talk) 19:57, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :::::I've tried out all the aforementioned methods, and the only one that had success was the one with the Rhino. My guess is that the MM is programmed to explode within a certain designated zone. I'll try it with some weaker vehicles (probably an Emperor), a spawned MM, a regular Mesa, and a Crusader. Varesse, Ultimate Gunzerker (talk) 20:57, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :::::I've done it with all variations of the Mesa, the Crusader and the Emperor. I'd like to think there is a localized zone, and that the MM that's still in the plane is a scripted vehicle that is programmed to explode - unless it's entirely invincible via mods - when it hits the ground in that scripted area. Anywhere outside and it will remain intact (provided you land on it's wheels), hence why my first time doing this, I was able to survive and drive off in the MM. So...myth busted - it can't be obtained legitimately from this mission. Varesse, Ultimate Gunzerker (talk) 22:38, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :::::Right, I'm very good with landing vehicles undamaged (or nearly undamged), and I tried this mission, replaying it. The vehicle itself would survive, but due to the planes situated location, when falling out, enough downforce and forward thrust makes the car go for the water, so really, it's impossible to land the car on the land (unless you get the timing absolutely perfect). Anyway, i really don't think this would be relevant or needed to the article, given you could much easily obtain one during the other missions this vehicle appears in. 14:49, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Gunner position? The one with the open rear looks like it's meant to have a guy with a gun standing in the cargo compartment. That would explain the roll-cage plate. Is this something that's done in online, or is it just a cosmetic thing? GMRE (talk) 19:39, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :Cosmetic. 20:00, May 31, 2015 (UTC)